Yudai Tendou
Yudai Tendou (天道十代,Tendō Yudai) literally translated, "Great Hero Walking in the Heaven") is a shinigami and the primary character of user Yusei87. Appearance Yudai has a youthful appearance and is a fairly tall person, standing at a full height of 6ft, with white skin and aqua blue eyes. He has blue eyes, and long black hair which he ties with single piece of cloth behind his head, with a great portion of it hanging over his face and eyes, hiding them mostly from view. He wears the standard shinigami uniform along with a white scarf around his neck. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Tendoui family head. It was gifted to him after he joined the academy. It is the only treasure that remains from the once wealthy Tendou family coffers and such the only inheritance he received from his family. His two katana are kept tucked into the sash wrapped around his waist. He also wears a blue colored haori with triangular patterns in white on the sleeves and edges. When he was in the academy, Yudai had a similar appearance. The spikes in his hair were relatively unchanged and he looked younger. but his hair was shorter. At this time Yudai was also shorter and more energetic, participating in races across the Seireitei with his friends. His physique at this time was toned, but he was more lean-built. After leaving the Soul Society, Yudai allowed his hair to grow longer and it has since reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His appearance is still largely the same during his Dangai training, however. He does, however, wear a black, leather-like strap around his right arm which goes the entire way up his arm and ends at his shoulder. However, when not in his Shinigami form, Yudai traveles around in a Gigai unless he is training. In this form, he wore a black leather jacket, a white undershirt beneath and a pair of black jeans. He also wears a belt with a silver chain dangling from it and a necklace. The outfit is completed with a pair of black, fingerless gloves. His hair is noticably shorter than his Shinigami form. History he was branded as an orphan when he was seperated from the sereitei for unknown reasons at the time. Yudai grew up believing his parents had abandon him, and was cold to most people in Rukongai who attempted to get close to him. He eventually met Sakura Shirahama, who was living in Inuzuri, Rukongai District #78. The two, although a rocky start, became good friends who relied on eachother in tough times. They survived by stealing whatever they could get their hands on, whether it be clothing or food. They soon met Kensuke kuzaki, who's parents were nobles and decided to take in the two orphans. yudai and sakura began to develop feelings for eachother, to which koji showed contempt toward. Most of their childhood was spent in the Tendou House.sakura, reaching the age of admission, applied for the Shinō Academy in order to become a Shinigami, and asked yudai and Koji to follow her example. yudai was hesitant to do this, but the words of Koji helped turn his opinion over, as the two then decided to apply as well. At the Shinō Academy,yudai was admitted into the top class, being very adept at swordsmanship, as well as being a progidy at Kidō. Handpicked out of all the Freshmen, yudai was assigned special instruction for his perfect score on the enterance examination. His sensei was Soujiro hatake. It was at this time thatyudai met his older brother,yusei Tendou.yudaiasks why their parents had abandoned him, but yusei explains that they had no choice for their were under seige. yusei goes on to say that a civil war had broken out that caused the death of their parents. At the last second, according to yusei, their parents had used their last moments alive sending them off as to save their lives. yudai shows great sorrow at this, for he never got a chance to know them. Despite knowing he would never meet his parents, yudai received instruction under yusei and started to form a strong relationship with him as brothers. yudai formed a powerful respect for yusei, but also a bitter rivalry. yusei acknowledged the rivalry yudai felt, telling him, "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." It was not long before yudai began to see yusei's true colors, discovering that everything he had told him was a lie. He had learned about yusei through the town square gossip, learning that he had killed off the members of the Tendou, and that only yoshiro and his wife, as well as few others had survived. Desperate to unravel the truth behind his lineage, yudai spoke with his sensei,soujiro. Soujiro explains that yoshiro, yudai s father, had asked him to keep yudai under close watch, which was the reason for the transfer to a private instructor. yoshiro tells him all about the Tendou, and pieces of information reguarding yusei. Flabergasted at what to make of this, yudaispent time with Sakura, who helped comfort him. The two then shared their first kiss then as well. The years then passed, as yudai graduated top of his class, and was placed in the gotei 13 ,as the 4th Seat of the Tenth Division. He served under Captain Takashi Uzumaki. He formed a close relationship with takashi, but soon ended up being the victim of betrayal yet again. takashi revealed his true persona as sogetsu, and attempted to kill yudai. However, the combined efforts of both yudai and Sakura sent the former Captain running. With nobody better qualified for the position not even the lieutenant at the time, yudai attained the Captaincy position. It was also alittle before his fight with Sogetsu that he attained his Zanpakutō's Bankai. Personality He believes that a person’s heart is the most important thing that person owns and that a little “heart” is formed between people you meet and care for and that battles should only be fought to protect someone or to protect your honour. This leads him to believe that no one should die alone because you will life on in the heart of others when you do die. The events of his past have made him very un-trusting of people outside of this group, and therefore he can appear to be quick to judge or to shut someone out. To outsiders, he may appear to be a very cold, callous, and uncaring person who has no qualms with killing if it is necessary to his goals or to the protection of his family and friends. Despite this seemingly heartless behavior, it is only a mask to the turmoil he often feels inside. This indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled around his true friends and to his family, whom he is very loyal to and loves very much. His view of Soul Society is very low and resentful, as he believes that it is a corrupt society that needs replacing. Recently he has shown to be more open and starts to trust others and moved on from his cold and callous attitude. Plot A friendly duel between friends. A fierce attack, the army of hollows. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Shinigami known. His spiritual pressure is so great that he tells his teammates to step back, as he doesn't want them getting caught in it. His reiatsu is blue.yudai states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower.s of his reemergence into the spiritual world,yudai has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Sakura Shirahama commented that yudai's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. He is capable of exerting his spiritual energy around the atmosphere causing people around to fall to their knees or sweat in fear. Due to the sheer amount of his spiritual energy it allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time without much difficulty and even when worn-out in battle, he can still continue to fight effectively while capable of unleashing a barrage of attacks from his zanpakuto or even unleash and maintain his Shikai. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" in his path. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. He is able to hide his presence well. Master Swordsmen Specialist: Yudai is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship having years worth of combat experience, his style of sword play combines graceful body movements with lethal strikes. He is quite adept at using his zanpakuto and is capable of fighting against opponents who have their own swords released while he keeps his zanpakuto in its sealed form; this shows the testament of his skills. His preferred style of combat when engaging an enemy in battle seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. When fighting against an opponent he prefers to take advantage of his great agility which allows him to attack his opponents from various angles to confuse them into submission. He was able to defend himself from simultaneous attack from two lieutenant level shinigami who were both using their zanpakuto’s released forms, while he preferred using his sealed zanpakuto. His skills also allow him to fight against someone of his level, such as a captain class shinigami. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:As the former corps commander of the Interrogation Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons so he trained himself in the art of hand to hand combat. He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, as he is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just his bare hands and was capable of taking down an arrancar much larger in size than himself with a single strong punch.yudai was able to come out of the bought with nothing more than a small bruise on his shoulder. This shows he is capable of fighting against master level hand to hand combat fighters. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Though his preferred style of combat is swordsmanship he tires to refrain himself from using his zanpakuto due to is destructive capabilities, as such he relies on his hand to hand combat skills to quickly finish the fight. When using his hand to hand combat skills along with shunpo this makes him even more dangerous of an opponent. Flash Steps Master: yudai has an exceptional understanding and skills in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not even notice being attacked by him until after it has taken place. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and even evades Bankai level techniques. yudai's skill in shunpo is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other shunpo users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a Captain-level opponent. yudai manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds He moves with such tremendous speed that some opponents actually believes that he possess a form of teleportation and cannot discern his movements or attacks patterns, which makes it difficult to counter against him. During his time in soul society he was considered as one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. The reason for his great skills in shunpo is because he studied under former 6th division captain Byakuya Kuchiki who was at one time also known for his high level skills in shunpo, he has even taught Takashi a few of his shunpo techniques. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. This technique was taught to him by Byakuya Kuchiki. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Byakuya Kuchiki. *'Shinsoku' (神速, "God-speed"): It is a technique which allows yudai to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with his sword before they have time to react or retaliate. This technique is suitable for taking on large groups of opponents and finishing them off in a short amount of time. It is also one of this preferred flash step based moves. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Yudai has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Kidō Master: Being a former captain of the 10th division, yudai has considerable knowledge and understanding of Kidō. yudai has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior entities that even captains were incapable of breaking. He mainly uses Bakudo instead of Hado because his zanpakuto already allows him to use abilities akin to regular kido as such he doesn’t require to use the destructive arts of kido instead relies primarily on the binding arts to either freeze or restrain his enemies and to block incoming attacks. Though he will use hado at times when he prefers not to use his own zanpakuto, even then he is skilled in the said area as he is capable of using spells without the use of their incantation. yudai further demonstrated his masterful skill in Kidō when he used Bakudo spells level 61, 63, and 79 in rapid succession of each other without using their incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish his goal. He can produce powerful protection spells and barriers to better protect and defend himself while in battle. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. When yudai n first used the technique, he explained it as turning Spiritual Pressure (reiatsu) into pure Spiritual Energy (reiryoku) and then sending this power to one's spiritual body. By doing so, he can explosively argument his physical traits. Unlike Yourichi or Soifon's version, this causes his reiatsu signature to vanish. His strength is enhanced to the point where he could easily throw a mask-enhanced Seireitou out of a large city and into a forest several miles away. His speed also gets an increase. *'Shiba-gari no ken' (芝刈りの剣, Grass Cutting Sword): This kido creates a white colored long sword made up of spiritual energy, yudasiis able to use the sword in battle, being able to cut and stab like a normal blade. He is able to wield it with great efficiency and is capable of cutting a large boulder in half with it. The energy sword is quite sharp as it was able to cut a low level Gillian class menos in half. The reason for the blade's sharpness is due to the vibrating spirit particles that forms the sword thus giving it a chainsaw like effect. By rearranging the spirit particles within the sword he is able to change the structure of the blade turning it into a whip like weapon thus increasing its range. It can be used as a long-range weapon. *'Mirā-sui' (ミラー水, Mirror Water): Creates a circle of concentrated reiatsu that can reflect or repel kido spells of great power back at the enemy. According to yudai, it is capable of reflecting destructive spells up to level #89, making it quite a powerful defensive spell. *'Hana-kyō' (花鏡, Mirror Flower): By using this unique kido yudai form a green orb of bright light which then create an invisible barrier that allows him to hide inside. While inside the barrier he becomes completely invisible to the naked eye and is also capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether. This technique is best used for hiding and reconnaissance. *'Ten-kō no hashira' (天光の柱, Heaven Light Pillars): A forbidden spell used by yudai. yudai summons several pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Takashi, this spell's destruction capability and level of power rivals that of hado #96, making it quite a powerful offensive spell. *'Garganta' (黒腔ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): This is how Hollows move to, and from, Hueco Mundo. yudai has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō Mugetsu(無月, Moonless Sky) is the only Melee-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Muegtsu takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi has a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand has a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt is black in color. Shikai: It is released by the phrase "Bring my power" (効果覿面我が願い, Kōkatekimen waga negai). In it's Shikai state Mugetsu takes the form of a zhanmadao, a saber with a single long broad blade and a long handle suitable for two-handed use, similar in appearance to a standard katana. The guard is in the shape of a diamond and a type of spirit cloth (気生地, kikiji) dangles from the hilt. The spirit cloth can extend and retract on yudai's will and allow him to swing his sword around at deadly speeds. He does not use it as a flail, however, instead he uses it like a boomerang; holding it by the cloth, spinning it, and then, while still holding on to the cloth, tossing it; causing it to decapitate or seriously injure anything it cuts before he yanks it back with the cloth. It should be noted that the cloth could not be cut with a normal Zanpakutō because it is resistant to spirit particles. By using just the cloth itself like a whip, he can toss it at oncoming attacks made of spiritual energy, causing the attacks to be repelled and dispelled. Shikai Special Ability:Mugetsu's general Shikai abilities include immense increases in speed and strength. The increase in strength is so great that a simple swing of his sword is strong enough to easily cut an opponent, even at a longer distance. His speed is greatly enhanced in this form and his motions become hard to predict until the very last moment. . Tenshōga '(天衝牙, ''Heaven Piercing Fang). He focuses his spiritual energy into his blade, creating a whitish-red aura around the blade. He will then follow up with a slash which is amplified by the energy and released in the form of a fang or a wave of energy that travels towards a target. The attack is very violent and destructive upon contact with the intended target. One thing that should be noted about Tenshōga is that it is the base technique for all of Mugetsu's Shikai and Bankai energy attacks. Each one has a different property to it or way of use that makes it more deadly than the last. These different types of Tenshōga are called '''Strikes (殴打, Ōda). Yudai admits that Tenbatsu is still teaching him more about Tenshōga, so it is assumed that he has not yet mastered all of the Strikes. Tenshoga has shown to rival Kira's Seiten technique Tenshōga Zennōsha '(天二番殴打: 判の全能者,''Heavenly Fang,Judgement of the Omnipotent One): Mugetsu's fastest attack, it tremendously speeds up the normal Tenshōga blast wave by almost two-hundred times. Yudai will fire off five Tenshōga blasts at speeds rivaling the speed of sound. Upon impact it is a fatal blow, and causes exceedingly great damage to the surrounding area. '''Bankai: Mugetsu Tekimen ''(無月,覿面,Sky Without Moon s Vengeance): In Bankai, the two swords of the sealed state and Shikai merge together into a single ''blade of his sword lengthens and the hilt of his sword shortens, making his Zanpakutō into the shape of a ''nodaichi. The hilt of Mugetsu Tekimen is yellow in color and the guard is in the shape of the kanji Getsu (月, Moon) as well as being black in color. Yudai's physical appearance doesn't seem to change except for his hair flaring out slightly more, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His shikahusho is turned into a hooded-black overcoat, with long bell-shaped sleeves, that flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using ''Tensa Zangetsu. The mere release of his Bankai causes a blue spiritual energy in the form of clouds to gather around Yudai's feet and then erupt upward in the form of a tornado, which can cause nearby windows to implode and forces. Bankai Special Abilities: Yudai explains that his Bankai is unlike most other Bankai, in that it does not enhance the abilities layed out in his Shikai, nor does it follow the same scheme as the Shikai; claiming that it, instead, completes his power. For this reason, his Bankai's power has been labeled the power to manipulate and control the soul. He explains that in it's sealed state and in Shikai, his zanpakutō forcibly splits his soul into spirit and Reiatsu. He then explains that combining them back into one, such as his Bankai does, unleashes his full power, which he describes as the power of his "soul". Sakura and kensuke commented that this ability somewhat resembles the effect that occurred when coyote stark and Lilynette split into two beings. Not only does Yudai's Bankai allow him control over his soul, but over the souls of other's too. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Like most Bankai, Mugetsu Tekimen increases Yudai's already large spiritual power by a factor of about five to ten percent. Because of this, the Bankai release of Mugetsu has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Sakura commented that Yudai's very presence becomes monstrously overwhelming to those he is too close to. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he explains his Bankai's abilities; he explains that in order for one to split and control pieces of thier very soul, one must have truly tremendous levels of spiritual energy.Yudai then goes on to say that his power is several times above even that, because he can manipulate his soul without much of a limit, as that is the ability his Bankai gives him. The force of Yudai's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, force the former 3rd Espada to back far away from him because she cannot bare it. He has also claimed that he has more reiryoku in this form than all of the former top four Espada individually, and backs that up by saying that the former top four would not simply follow him if they just believed in his moral stance, but rather they follow him for both his morality and his spiritual power. Enhanced Tenshōga: In Bankai, Yudai's regular Tenshōga is immensely stronger, faster, and far more destructive. It remains redish-white in color, but the feeling of it's energy is much greater than that of it's Shikai. In Bankai, Yudai has displayed several new uses for Tenshōga such as controlling it's path, managing it's size, and wrapping it's energy around himself to use as an energy shield. This particular use of Tenshōga has proven very effective,Tenshōga has also gained increased cutting power, as the blast itself is now able to slice through an Arrancar's Cero blast with ease. Tenshōga Reijin:With this technique, the blade of Mugetsu temporarily is completely replaced by the energy of Tenshōga; forming an energy blade. The Tenshōga-made energy blade is massless and does not expel heat nor expend any energy until it comes into contact with something solid. The blade itself abandons all defense in the purpose of attack and can literally cut through anything, including spiritual energy.the blade itself cannot do physical damage to the target, and will only seem to pass through their body completely as if they where intangible. The reason for this is that it actually cuts the soul of the target itself. This is not always fatal, but is still devastating to those hit with it. For example, if one's arm is touched by the blade of his Bankai, instead of physical damage such as a cut being dealt, the "soul arm" or piece of the soul residing in the arm is cut, rendering the limb completely useless. Once the soul is severed, the being cut begins to deteriorate physically, as the reishi particles that make up it's spiritual body now lack the stability to maintain physical form and simply disintegrate. The effect is the same with any other limb of the body. Since the power of the soul lies within the heart, a stab from Mugetsu Tekimen to the heart is fatal 100% of the time. Because the damage is to the soul and not physical, next to nothing can be done to stop the damage of this ability. Since the soul is not made up of reishi, healing it by rearranging reishi particles also becomes impossible. This is more true for a zanpakutō, since it is the manifestation of the user's soul. If a zanpakutō clashes blades with Muegtsu Tekimen, it will immediately break and become sealed again. Though it will eventually regenerate, the effects of Mugetstu Tekimen keep it from doing so for up to four hours. Tenshōga Sanzen(天衝牙燦然, Heaven Piercing Fang Covered By Radiance).This technique is the sole technique in Yudai's arsenal that combines his soul power 'with the Tenshōga energy blast. He says that to use it, he must have the utmost will to protect and love and desire victory over everything. Then, the energy of Tenshōga will gather in his blade, forming a white energy aura. This energy effects the surrounding area immensely, destroying earth, trees, and anything beneath him as well as breaking him from any restraint currently binding him. He then releases a brilliant white energy blast with a golden outline from his Zanpakutō, leveling the area of whatever it strikes. Initially, Yudai refused to use this technique because he knew his allies would get caught in the blast and killed, however, Mugetsu reveals that the attack will kill without fail "''anyone who is consumed by pure evil or pure evil intent", thus sparing his friends from certain death. For this reason, it is the perfect weapon to combat Hollows and Arrancar, as they always have some evil desire within them due to their nature. '''Soul Clones: Yudai can generate seemingly hundreds of clones made from a shard of his soul, combined with a piece of his reiatsu. These clones shares his exact reiatsu and therefore cannot be distinguished from his regular self. When cut, these clones explode, creating an explosion which can level a small house. Enhanced Endurance: When he is attacked in Bankai, his outfit only appears to crack and fold under damage, only bleeding when an attack is powerful enough. His outfit will only be damaged if his spiritual energy is running low. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: While in Bankai, numerous comments have been made about the feel of his spiritual energy. Soujiro Htake reports that it feels violent and thick, as if it is smothering him. He also says that the energy feels nothing like the old Yudai at all. Soujiro, Koga's Sensei, has said that the new spiritual energy feels as if "the Wrath of Heaven has come to Soul Society." He himself has noticed a difference in his power. Enhanced Speed: His skill with Flash Steps goes up while in Bankai to the point where he doesn't seem to move at all beforehand. Only the most observant fighters can see Yudai's movements or predict them, as most only realize what has happened after the fact.